Cuestión de poder
by Viko W
Summary: MadaDei."En donde Pain sufre un poco ante un religioso terco, un rubio molesto y un líder 'malvado'" One-shot. Humor?


**Cuestión de poder.**

**Disclaimer: **Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Advertencias:** Ortografía y algo de OoC, pero al fin y al cabo es comedia o un intento de ello.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A Madara le gusta el poder.

Le gusta ser quien domina. Así como también le encanta dejar en claro – como buen Uchiha que es- que lo suyo, es suyo y de nadie más.

Pain sabe eso. También está al tanto que desde hace ya un buen tiempo atrás, Deidara pasó a ser propiedad de Uchiha Madara. Aunque el rubio aún no está del todo consiente de la situación en la que se encuentra.

De cierta forma, siente un poco de lástima por el muchacho… en especial todos los martes y fines de semana. Vaya a saber Dios cómo puede poseer tanta resistencia física.

Pero bien, ese no era el tema a tratar. Y no es que a Pain le importe mucho, pero da igual. El caso fue lo ocurrido hace relativamente poco y razón por la cual estaba en busca de nuevos cuerpos. Todo _gracias_ al sujeto de la guadaña de tres hojas.

Para entender el porqué Nagato le atribuía tantos honores, bastaba con saber la _sagrada _advertencia:

"**Nadie que no fuese **_**Tobi**_** podía tocar al ojiazul**".

Y aunque esa condición pasaba desapercibida para… casi todos. Los que estaban consientes de ello se aseguraban de mantenerse a una distancia considerable del artista.

Hasta que un día -un fatídico día en la vida de Pain- a Hidan se le ocurrió proponer _inocentemente_ hacer equipo con el rubio. Si bien la idea sonaba convincente y las habilidades de Deidara junto con las del Jashinista serían las más apropiadas para la misión, a Madara en absoluto no le parecía sensato.

Pain miró a Hidan con total indiferencia, tan característico en él. Lo meditó unos segundos, o al menos aparentó hacerlo. Ante cualquier otra situación el supuesto líder hubiese dicho sin problema alguno "De acuerdo" o "Es lo más propio" o alguna frase elegante de líder. Pero no, en esta ocasión no.

Oh, no.

Tenía la suficiente materia gris como para entender que esa decisión no le correspondía. Y no pensaba arriesgarse a responder con una afirmativa para luego arder en llamas negras. Dirigió su vista al ojiazul que escuchaba atentamente la palabrería de Hidan, tal vez a falta de algo mejor que hacer en esos momentos. El dueño del rinnengan continuó sereno, dando ese aire misterioso que tanto se había esforzado en crear. Segundos después, miró sutilmente -muy sutilmente- a _Tobi_. Entonces juró que por un mísero instante pudo apreciar el carmesí brillar desde el agujero en la anaranjada máscara.

"_Mierda…"_

Debía pensar en como salir de la situación, ileso, sin ninguna perdida. Los segundos pasaban, Hidan continuaba hablando ahora incoherencias y reclamos estúpidos, Deidara se miraba exasperado y _Tobi_… _Tobi_ ladeó la cabeza de forma simpática.

- Está bien por mí, uhn.

Itachi miró disimuladamente a su mentor, y éste a su vez al rubio. El menor sonrió altanero, dirigiéndole una significativa mirada al de máscara en espiral. Madara gruñó para sus adentros.

Tal vez…

Quizás…

No debió forzarlo a _hacerlo _ en uno de los pasillos...

… tres veces seguidas.

Risas perversas sonaron cual eco en su cabeza. _"Oh, fue maravilloso." _

Pain sintió momentáneamente alivio. Sin embargo, la última palabra la tenía – al parecer del resto de los Akatsukis- él. Tras un corto periodo en silencio, Nagato respondió sencillamente.

- No.

Hidan lo miró desconcertado.

- ¿Por qué no?- a punto estaba de responder con un _Porque soy el jodido líder y punto_ -o algo así a falta de un mejor argumento-, cuando la inoportuna boca de uno de los presentes se abrió.

- Estoy de acuerdo con él.

El religioso sonrió encantado ante el apoyo del tesorero. Pain sintió temblar su ojo izquierdo. Si Madara no lo mataba –por medio de alguna misión, justo como a Sasori-, lo haría él.

- ¡Deidara-senpai!-lloriqueó.- ¡No deje solo a Tobi!

Zetsu se abstuvo de siquiera comentar. Hidan lo miró con lástima y murmuró una que otra ofensiva e Itachi pensó que Madara realmente tenía una excelente autoestima, porque él jamás se rebajaría a actuar como estúpido. Pain por su parte supo que la intervención del **líder** le costaría poco más que un par de cuerpos hechos trizas.

Así que, antes de que se escuchara otro _lamento_, se apresuró a cerrar el tema con otro inexpresivo. –No.

Vaya, ¿cómo no lo había pensando antes? Un simple _**No**_ era suficiente. Era el _líder_ después de todo (N/A: Lo que hace el estrés XD). Kisame, un tanto aburrido, dirigió la vista a Itachi. Sino fuese por el cuello tan alto y amplio del oscuro uniforme sin duda alguna hubiese apreciado la sonrisa marca Uchiha impresa en el rostro de un ya perturbado Itachi, gozando descaradamente del silencioso sufrimiento de Pain. Mientras, Deidara parecía intentar fulminar al portador del anillo zero con sus azules ojos o en dado caso aprender el amaterasu y emplearlo en el aludido. En tanto a Madara, bueno… pensaba seriamente en su próximo escenario de _amor_. Esta vez procurando fuera del total agrado de su pequeño y temperamental rubio.

"_Nota: el pasillo principal queda descartado… pero los armarios no." _Sonrió bobamente tras la máscara.

No importaba si en ocasiones se comportaba como un "_Maldito bastardo manipulador egocéntrico" –_tal como lo describía Deidara- o si aparentaba ser estúpido. Después de todo el único capaz de ordenar, hacer o deshacer dentro de la organización era y sería siempre…

- ¡Mierda! ¡No quiero dormir en el suelo de nuevo!… ¡¡Kakuzu!! ¡Eres un maldito tacaño! ¡Paga una maldita posada de vez en cuando!

- Cierra la boca Hidan.

- ¡Kakuzu!

- ¡Hidan!-gritó molesto el rubio.

- ¡Yay! ¡Tobi!- no es necesario especificar quién fue.

… Madara.

Simplemente lógico. Simplemente, cuestión de poder.

**Fin.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Notas: **Después de mucho, mucho tiempo, y de darme cuenta que no he terminado si quiera el drabble del cumple de Dei que fue el 5 de mayo y ya estamos en junio… y encima ver que Li-chan es muy puntual, me ha motivado –pero desgraciadamente sólo un poco- el avanzar con la actualización y tmb con el drabble del cumple. Sí, pienso subirlo aunque estemos en junio ¬¬…

Pues, espero les guste. Tarde bastante en terminarlo y aunque no es de los mejores –porque sigo pensando que amo el de 'Kohai'- me esforcé bastante para poder traerles esto. Más bien, para traerte esto…

Como una dedicatoria para ti.

Li-chan, gracias por levantarme el ánimo cuando más lo necesité. Porque gracias a los fics que has escrito sobre el MadaDei me devolviste las ganas de seguir escribiendo (Oh, me deprimí un tiempo XP). No estoy sola contra los cientos y cientos de fans -y por ende de los fics- de otras parejas. Me alegro te _nos__*_ unieras.

De nuevo, gracias.

(* = fans del madadei)


End file.
